Fishy Family
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Jaws and Orca adopt a young colt named Flipper. Crossovers of Jaws (1975) Orca: The Killer Whale (1977) Flipper (1964)


**Fishy Family**

**Chapter 1: Jaws and Orca**

**By Dr. John Smith**

A light gray earth stallion walked through the market of Ponyville. He had a short, messy mane that was a lighter color than his fur, on his right eye was a scar making it a permanent squint, and his cutie mark was a shark tooth. His name was Jaws, because when he was a foal, he and his family was attacked by a shark. His father managed to set up a harpoon when the shark bit his front forhoof, Jaws managed to shoot the harpoon at the shark and caused a fatel strike, after that he noticed a shark tooth appeared an on flank.

Jaws stopped at an apple kart run by an orange mare in a cowboy hat, he smiled at him "Howdy! See anything you like?" she asked him.

Jaws gave it a quick look and then stared at her "I'll take a bushel of reds." he said.

The orange mare looked to a large red stallion motioned to Jaws, she turned her attention to him "That'll be 4 bits." as soon as she spoke the words, four bits hit the counter. She noticed he was a bit cranky looking and just smiled as Big Mac gave him the apples.

He walked to a house by a pond, he smiled and sighed at it's sight. His happy home. Once inside he was pounced by a black pegasus mare. Orca; a black pegasus with a white underbelly and white circles around her eyes, she had water waves as a cutie mark. She hugged him after the pouncing "Jaws, what took you so long? You've been gone for like... a thousand years!"

Jaws ruffled her long mane and smiled "I've been gone 10 minutes."

Orca snuggled into his chest "I know, but I still missed you." she nuzzled into his chest and sighed "I got a call from the doctor earlier when you were on the lake..." she paused, sending a worried look on Jaws face.

"What happened?" he asked.

She began to shed a tear "I... I'm in-infertile..." she started to cry into his chest as Jaws rapped his forhooves around her "You are better off with somepony else." she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly.

She gave a sad look "You're better off with somepony who can give you a foal..." Orca was about to turn her head away when Jaws whistled. Startling her.

"You listen to me Missy." he began "You are the only mare I could ever be with, and just suggesting I'm better off without you, then you are sorely mistaken. I love you Orca, and I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." he finished. She smiled "I love it when you smile." and pulled her into a kiss.

After Orca pulled away she sighed "I still want a foal... even if I can't have my own." she paused for a minute "Doesn't Princess Twilight and Prince Flash Sentry run an orphanage in their castle?" Jaws nodded "Why don't we call and make an appointment to adopt a foal!" Orca finished.

Jaws put a hoof to his chin and smiled at the idea "That isn't a bad idea, let's do it." he got up and picked up the phone and dialed the Golden Oaks Orphanage.

-Golden Oaks Orphanage-

Twilight was filling out some papers when she heard the phone ring "Hello this is the Golden Oaks Orphanage, Princess Twilight Sparkle speaking." she said.

"Hi, my name is Jaws Attack and my wife and I were looking to see if we could adopt one of the foals in the orphanage. So if we could make an appointment for a meeting for sometime in the near future."

Twilight nodded "Alright Mr. Attack, I'll schedule you and your wife for a meeting next Thursday. Will that be ok?"

"That sounds fine." Jaws replied. And with that both hung up.

-Jaws and Orca-

Orca stared at Jaws as he put down the phone "So? What did they say?"

he turned to her sadly "I'm sorry dear... but they said..." Orca began to tear up "We have an appointment next Thursday." Orca wrapped him into a hug and flew into the air "OMG! OMG! OMG! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" Jaws hugged his wife as they flew around the living room.

"I hope the kid has energy to keep up with you Orca." Jaws joked.

It was a wonderful moment for the expecting couple.

**And now! The FanFic nopony really asked for!**


End file.
